Awkward Situations
by RuJa4EVA
Summary: Germany and Italy return from a day out, but as they watch Russia walk out of their home, Germany runs to Japan's room and gets a big surprise. RussiaxJapan, my shortest fanfiction ever. One-shot.


**I do not own Hetalia, or men wearing dresses. I generally do not like men in dresses, but I think God Devil Dante is rubbing off on me. RussiaxJapan, stuff happened. That's why Japan is so tired looking.**

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Can we have some pasta when we get home?!"

Germany sighed, resisting the urge to hit the annoying, shouting Italian next to him. "Yes, Italia, you can have pasta as soon as I open. This. Door!" Having attempted earlier to jam the door key in, Germany had managed to get it stuck in the wrong way, leaving them trapped outside. Why did this always happen to him? Now he was stuck outside with a hungry, obnoxious boy who was getting restless fast. "I'll knock on the door, maybe Nihon will hear and let us in…"

"No need." With a long, heavy tan coat reaching down past his knees, Russia stood in the doorway, looking down at the two smaller nations with a creepy..._triumphant _smile on his face. The blonde below could only stared up in shock as Russia spoke to them, using a slightly intimidating voice that didn't quite match his gentle smile. "You don't need to bother Kiku, da?" Quickly continuing on his way, Russia left the two countries to only stare at him, confused, as he walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ROSHIA DOING HERE?!" Regaining coherent thought, Germany burst into his house, making his way straight to Japan's room and ignoring Italy's cries of "Pasta!" Swiftly banging on Japan's door, he called out to the other nation. "Nihon, what's going on?! Did Roshia invade?! Are you okay?"

The door handle twisted slightly, and a head popped up around the corner of the door, eyes with rings around them looking exhausted, and a headband with…cat ears on them. Very girly, fuzzy, pink and white cat ears. With wide eyes, Germany stepped back in horror.

"Do I **look**okay to you? Japan's eyes narrowed slightly, making him seem angry, only to turn his head away, embarrassed.

"Nihon…what is on your head and……….WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Before Kiku could hide himself, Germany had pushed open the door forcefully, revealing Japan to be wearing a short, bright pink dress, attachable tail, kitty paws, and a matching collar; a small bell hanging from it. The catgirl outfit just barely covered Japan below the waist, and that was while he was tugging at its hemline.

Kiku hid his face, ashamed. "I'm…sorry you had to see this." He whispered, cheeks red.

"It's okay it's just…why are you…" Tripping over his words, Germany averted his eyes, wondering how he'd managed to get into such an awkward position.

"It's not okay!" Nihon shouted, blushing furiously. "How can you…how can ANYONE ever call me a man! Just look at this dress!"

"Well er…it's cute if your someone who…likes that sort of thing…" It was obvious Germany wasn't good in these sort of situations as he babbled on like an idiot.

"It is not a compliment for a man to be called cute!" Japan cried, glaring at his friend before turning his back to the door. Putting a hand over his eyes and sighing, he regained composure. "Just…please get out."

As he shut the door to his now girly-looking ally's room, Germany heard him murmur something through the door. Not being able to make it out, he turned around and went to re-open the door, but then hesitated and decided to just ask from outside, sparing his friend further embarrassment. "What did you say?"

Peeking his head out the door one last time, Nihon checked to make sure no one other than Germany could see him before he repeated himself. "I said if you could, to please murder Girisha-san."

Puzzled, Germany's eyebrows furrowed. As far as he has seen, Greece hadn't been anywhere near the house, only Russia. "Greece? Why?"

Gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on the wooden entrance, Japan growled out his next sentence before slamming the door. "He's the one who gave Roshia the idea."

**Very short, very bad, too much dialogue and not enough description. If you like this pairing, I have a mature content multi-chapter fanfic coming up.**


End file.
